Mistakes
by Wind Maester
Summary: What if one day you realised the one you are marrying is your step-sister? Chapter 6, with prologue - The plot thickens as trouble abounds one after another...
1. Prologue

**~~Mistakes~~**

**~Prologue~******

_What if you found out that Hyne had played a cruel joke on you?_

_What if fate was so coincidental that you met your love through saving the world, and found out that she was your stepsister?_

_What if your sister told you one day that the person you are marrying was a kin to you all along?_

_What if your father had bore, along with another woman, a stepsister that you fell in love with? _

_What if you had to commit incest to marry a woman you love?_

_It all began from a single mistake, one that had spanned a generation, a maelstrom of love, hate, and discovery._

Author's Notes: Had to put a prologue, because I realised that the story is downright confusing…


	2. Bliss

**~~Mistakes~~**

**~Chapter 1: Bliss~**

Squall gazed at himself in the mirror, shrugging his body as the bridal personnel, whatever they call themselves, fussed on his attire. They had fitted him with a pair of black suit pants, going with a matching grey shirt, and a raven jacket. _Pretty much suits me. _He mused, gently tugging at the hem of his blazer. _They definitely have a way with these things._ Weeks before, they had insisted that he at least trimmed away a few centimetres of his hair, and now it stayed away from his collar. 

"Can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered to himself amidst the hemming and hawing of the bridal shop staff. Louisa stood between him and the mirror, peering up at his neck and fussed with the tie and collar. He winced a little, unused to the stuffiness caused by the choking tie. He resisted the temptation of grabbing that damn strap off his neck. Hell, standard issue SeeD attire weren't even half that tight.

_Whatever that tie is, it better not choke me. And where's Rin? _"Louisa…"__

His bridal attendant turned her back towards him, looking at the other selections of ties, and he took the chance to ease off the pressure on his neck. "Hmm? What's the matter?"

"I haven't seen Rin. Where is she?"

Louisa flipped her waist-length hair off her face and onto her shoulders as she bent down to pick out his shoes. "Ms. Heartilly? My colleagues have her in the next room. Don't worry, Mr. Leonhart. She's being taken care off." She laid her eyes on a pair of shoes, and handed it over to Squall. "Now, if you would just put on this pair…" She scrutinised at his attire, noticing that his tie was skewed, and bit back a laugh. The man rose from his sitting position, and stood before the mirror.

"There." She saw the dashing man before her, and beamed. "I bet Ms. Heartily would be so mesmerised."

"…I am, Louisa." There and then, the sorceress had stood at the doorway, decked out in her white flowing dress, smiling.

"Rinoa." He strode towards her, and gathered the bride in his arms.

"Hi, pretty guy. How's your outfit?"

"Ugh. Uncomfortable." He twitched his lips, and noticed her dress. Sequined top that stopped at her nape, revealing her shoulders and back, dipping down to her waist. Flowing silk from the waist down, all the way to covering her ankles, and then some, leaving a trail of white elegance. Ravishing. "You look beautiful."

She blushed at his overt comment, never really used to him being so frank. "Thank you." Sashaying in front of him in her dress, she did a bow that resembled the curtsies ladies in the medieval ages used to do, grinning at her fiancé.

"Wow, look what being a bride can do some… Ouch." He playfully winced from the whack on his shoulder, wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. He gently tapped his finger on her forehead, and Rinoa wrinkled her nose, pushing him away before he could advance on her. "Louisa's here." Her lips drew thin, but Squall knew she was refraining from laughing.

The bridal attendant cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well, I'll just leave the attractively stunning couple here so you guys can… er, decide on your, er… outfits." She smiled, and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Well, she left."

"I can tell… Wha!" She was swept off her feet, and into his arms in an instant, plopping onto the two-seater in the middle of the room. She didn't struggle, but looped her arms around her fiancé. "I'm nervous."

"So am I." His lips had curled into a soft smile.

The sorceress pressed herself against his chest, and played with the Griever chain that he still had on. She could feel his heartbeat quicken, and laid a hand where his heart was, calming him. "Shhh…" She lifted a finger to her lips, trying to take in the emotions that circled around them at this very instant.

"Never thought…" The knight's face drew near to his sorceress', and lightly brushed his nose against hers. He stopped, watching her hazel eyes blink back a tear, and gathered her cheeks in his hands, brushing a thumb over a wet eye. For once, he was glad he didn't have his gloves on. Then, in one swift motion, his lips met hers, interlocking with each other, breathing in the same air. His hands crept smoothly up her bare back as she sifted through his hair with her fingers.

"Gee… Wish you guys be a little more discreet…" Zell's hands flew up to his eyes to cover his vision from the couple on the couch. Quistis and Selphie followed behind him, now trying to hide their laughs. Realising that his hands were still trailing on Rinoa's back, he snatched back his arm, straightening himself like a boy caught playing hanky-panky.

"How's the selection doing?" Zell plopped himself down on a chair, scanning through some of the samples on the table.

"This should be the last time we are coming back." Rinoa stood up, and twirled around for her friends to have a good look. "And Squall keeps complaining the suits are uncomfortable." She rolled her eyes at him, and threw her arms up into the air in defeat.

  
"You forgot who you are talking to, Rin." Quistis chuckled, crossing her arms together and stole a glance at the solemn Squall. "Looks like you guys are all set for the wedding. Guests? Food?" She did a mental checklist, ticking off her fingers.

"Left the guest list to confirm, Quistis. Gosh, you are making me panicky." On impulse, she hugged her friend, and gathered Selphie in her arms. "Group hug, people." Tears were forming at her eyes already, and Squall stepped in, patting her on the shoulder.

"No one's dying, Rin… Oof…" Three sharp whacks had hit him before he knew what happened.

"Squall!" The ladies shrieked in unison, and Zell shrugged gleefully. "Can't help you, Commander Leonhart."

*******

"Right." Rinoa picked an apple from the basket on the table and crunched it, mumbling a little as she ate. "We have… about a million people to confirm. And another zillion calls to make. Great."

"Well, that's what we are here for, Rin." Selphie slung an arm over Quistis' shoulders while the instructor whisked through the papers, "Both of us are ready to do some battle with the phones, and where's that Irvy?" The petite woman looked around, and saw the man emerging from the kitchen, his hands grabbing several bottles of lemonade.

"Right up, ladies, and no liquor, it's working time." He settled down around the table beside Zell, pouring through the lists of names, and frowning a little. Irvine lay back on his chair, and slumped an arm over his shoulders. "What's up, Zell? Something wrong?" 

"Yeah, couldn't find Sis' name." He responded without glancing up, still searching for Ellone's name, and didn't catch the three ladies exchanging looks.

"Don't bother, she's not in that list." Rinoa finally spoke up, breaking the discomfited silence. Zell's head rose slowly away from the papers, and faced her. "Why?"

"She had turned down the invitation, and said she had something to do. She didn't explain, but I could hear that she was a little upset."

The martial artist grew serious; thin lines drawing across his forehead. "You mean, Sis… she would actually…?"

"I don't want to believe it, but… Try to keep it from Squall, would you?"

"You don't have to keep anything from me, Rin." The knight had stood by the doorway, hands carrying a pile of invitation cards. His face was sober, and he stepped into stunned silence as he cast the stack on the dining table. "I understand the situation." And he strode out of the room.

"Wait! Squall!" Rinoa dashed out of the room, and caught him from behind. "You don't understand…"

"Understand what? That my sister isn't coming to my wedding? What's so confusing about that?!"

"She has a reason, Squall."

"So I know, Rin." He shrugged away from her, walking off. "Should I care?"

*******

Quistis stood in her room, trying to absorb the events that had happened this afternoon. She paced about the phone, her head bowed, before settling down beside it, and dialled.

"Ellone? You have to come. Squall… Yes, I know that you can't, but… Something the matter…?"

Author's Notes: It's my second draft for this storyline. Actually wrote a little and published on site, but decided that it was crap and took it out. Darn, can't believe I'm actually doing this again, but yeah, and it'd take quite long to finish, if I ever finish… I hope you guys don't find it too boring, since I won't be writing directly into the plot, but yeah… Please stick with me… =) And Marty, if you remember, I ever talked to you with the idea of Julia and Laguna on Relena's site…

Made a few changes, like adding a prologue before this, so it isn't too confusing… Sorry about that…


	3. Dream

**~~Mistakes~~**

**~Chapter 2: Dream~**

_It's been a long time since_, she thought, stepping right into Balamb Garden's gate, dragging a suitcase behind her. _Nothing seems to have changed though_, she mused, _it's just the people that go through the transformation, good or bad_.

Had it been that long since she left Balamb for Esthar? Probably, happy times fly by the fastest with Uncle Laguna. Now she was back for her brother, barely able to keep her smile off thinking of his happy plans just this coming Sunday. Squall and Rinoa. _I hope Squall wouldn't blame me. I had to know the truth that Uncle was keeping from me. All those times…_

The wheels of her luggage rolled soundlessly across the hall, slowly approaching the elevator, and stopped right in front of the huge directory. The common area was quiet, save for the scarce students shuffling around, too late for their classes to be paying attention to the stranger standing alone in front of the huge sign. Suddenly, Ellone was unsure where she should go. She had come unknown to anyone in the Garden, except Quistis, so to give them a surprise. But she was lost now, unsure of where to go. Maybe she could go Dr. Kadowaki's infirmary first to hide out, or to head for Squall's dorm, but knowing now he wouldn't see her…

"ELLONE!!! You… You came!" The hyperactive Selphie just had to boom her voice right across the hall.

Drat. There goes the surprise she had in mind.

Turning around to face the excited girl, she was caught off guard by the fierce and warm hug by the brunette, and for a moment Ellone felt as though a Great Dane had pounced on her. Well, almost, if Selphie had the size of that dog. 

"You… You're joining us for Squall's big thing right? I just knew you were coming, couldn't leave your brother alone huh?" Selphie grinned, her hands waving wildly around as she peered at Ellone, then finally noticing Sis' baggage behind.

"Oops, I forgot you would be tired after the long trip, huh? I'll bring you to a guest room ok? Here, I'll take this." She picked up the black-leathered suitcase and showed her the way. Ellone smiled at the girl's boundless energy. One can never know just how much life she has.

"Selph, I know it's a sudden decision, and I almost…" She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. "I guess the damage has been done. How's Squall?"

The bouncy girl was suddenly thoughtful for a moment. "Not very happy, Elle, I'm sorry to say. He doesn't talk much, but we all know he isn't in high spirits when he heard you weren't coming."

"Has he gone back to his… old behaviour?" Ellone asked, not knowing how to phrase her question. That question never failed to raise a lump up her throat, fully aware that she was the one who left him years ago, and then, recently…

"Oh no, no… not that," the brunette assured her, "he's over that stage, but of course, and since you are here already… He'll be fine." She smiled at Sis, hoping to ease the worry on her face.

"Here you are," Selphie informed Elle, handing her the room key, "I bet you're jetlag, or train-lag… You better get some rest, while I inform the rest you're here, ok?" Beaming at the older girl easing herself onto the sofa, she left. 

_Ellone? I thought… I hope Squall recovers fast when he sees her. And meanwhile, I've got to tell Quistis._

*******

No one noticed the girl with the white turtleneck and blue cotton skirt walk past the library reception counter. In fact, there weren't many people there to begin with. The exams were finally over, and many students finally had an excuse not to come to the library, resulting in the near-empty study benches. Ellone was glad for once she didn't have to wait for the seat – her favourite corner at the end of the room was empty. 

Somehow, whenever she paid a visit to Garden, she needed to come back to the library. To refresh her memories, to relive them. It was the place she linked Uncle Laguna to Squall. It was the place Squall was reintroduced to her. It was the place she whispered to her brother that he was her only hope. It was the place she stored her memories. _Today, I have something I need to do. I have to unlock that secret that Uncle refused me, something that had to do with Squall._

It started with flashes of Uncle Laguna's past, smiling as she transcended time into the olden days. She stood amidst the jungle watching her kin battle gigantic Funguars and Geezards, his gun sharp and lethal towards the enemies. She was running with her uncle as they entered Lunatic Pandora's excavation site, desperately trying to shake off the irritating Esthar soldiers chasing them. She saw them finally ending up at a cliff, and boosting their guts for a fall down into the sea. To her, those memories were like photographs in an album. She knew she just had to show it to Squall, and she did, even if he didn't remember her or Uncle Laguna. She wanted her brother to know of Uncle Laguna achievements, and maybe that would help Squall to see his father's betrayal as an inevitable outcome.

She had led him as they watched Julia playing the piano through Laguna's eyes. They knew of his feelings towards the graceful pianist. They saw him clumsily approached the lady, and came back with a leg cramp, but not defeated. They watched as she at last took the initiative to invite him up to her room, and to see Laguna nervous but yet never holding back his words in Julia's presence. 

The images started to get misty, and Ellone could only make out the silhouettes of two people face to face and slowly bridging the gap between them. _This is the place. But why the secrecy? _Then suddenly there was a burst of light flash across Ellone's mind, trying to tear her head apart. The light was blinding her, throwing her into fits of hysteria and sheer pain. Her eyes were closed, and her hands were groping around the ends of the table. No… The headache was increasing by the second, she felt her head squeezed as though it was a balloon. A scream suddenly pierced the silent airs of the library, as everyone turned to stare at the figure stumble out of her chair and head for the ground.

The eventual thud silenced the library.

"Help!! Ellone's down!!"

*******

The commander lay on his bed with his eyes closed, listening to the humming noise of the ceiling fan. _So Ellone wouldn't come. But why? Did she really have something to do? I trust her, do I? _Answers didn't come by his way, but he felt a sharp pain sear through his head, and then light-headedness. _What is this? Ellone? Why are you doing this to me again?! _Standing up, his legs wobbled, feeling the intense giddiness, before falling down onto his bed, knocked out.

Visions of Laguna flashed past his eyes, and once again, he thought, _I'm in the shoes of that moron. My father. How ironic._ He fled through Lunatic Pandora, the Galbadian Jungle, together with Ward and Kiros. _What now? Haven't we seen all these before? What do you want to prove, that I'm as moronic as my father? _He screamed through his mind, but Ellone didn't stop.

They were at the hotel, where Laguna had met Julia. _Oh boy, moron of all morons. Cut it out, Elle. I don't wanna see this. _They were in Julia's room, and Laguna was talking to her, face-to-face. He had started to move towards her, settling down right beside her. _What's the point, Sis…? Argh… Why the sudden pain…? _Images were misty, and the light became brighter and brighter as the pain intensified. Visions turn constricted, and his head felt as though it was grabbed by a vice. _Elle… Stop… Elle…? ELLE…!!_

It blinded him totally, and he blanked out, cast into a dream he didn't want to be in.

*******

The light flooded her senses. Groping frantically, she was searching for something, yet there was nothing in front of her. No, she knew there was someone in front. Not one, but two people. The figures were close to each other, but she could see no features, save for the dark long hairs they had. Ah, perhaps they were both women in embrace. No, one was well built and muscular. The other was petite. Instinctively, she knew that they were people she was familiar with, that she had seen them in the past. 

Yes, he was… Ellone searched crazily for the name. Laguna! Suddenly, the silhouette became clearer, the built of Uncle Laguna, and his raven hair… The lady must be Julia. The petite pianist, yes, it was her… They were in each other's arms, laughing into each other's eyes… They? They couldn't, shouldn't be with other, not at such proximity. 

Slowly, she saw the taller figure lead the woman to onto the bed, their eyes never leaving each other's gazes, their lips sealed. He lay beside her, softly stroking her luscious mahogany hair. He was whispering to her, his emerald eyes warm and passionate. She was listening intently in his arms, her luminous brown eyes adoring his chiselled features. 

Ellone was watching too much. She tried to reach out for them, but it was as if there was a force barrier in between. No, there was no use. They were together. Julia and Laguna. Something he never told them. They spent the night together in Julia's room. They were like soul mates, their hearts impatient with desire. Their images faded under the increasing bright light, the very same bright light that caused so much pain to Ellone. The crushing grip on her head, bent on destroying her. She envisioned Laguna and Julia, and the intensity of the pain increased. She was bursting.

"NO!!!" She sprung up as if just awaken from a nightmare, tiny beads of perspiration forming over her brows. Immediately, relief washed over her head, released from tremendous pressure that a minute ago was almost killing her. Her face still taut with tension and fear, she roughly made up the figure of Quistis and Dr. Kadowaki hovering about her.

"Ellone?" A hand reached out for her forehead, while another sat her up and wiped away the drops of perspiration mounting on her face. She was pale, her lips dry. Both women were worried for her. Whatever had caused her to scream like that was definitely something to fret about.

"Hi… Quisty… Dr. Kadowaki…" she was perched between her conscious and subconscious, not fully awake from the visions she saw just now. She needed rest. Her body was weak, and the doctor knew it. Beckoning Quistis out of the infirmary, she had Ellone pop a sleeping pill, and put her under an IV drip.

"Sleep girl, you'll need it." She'll have a lot to explain tomorrow.

*******

He was slumped on his bedside when he awoke, his hearing jarred by the constant knocking on his door. He had dreamt of Julia and Laguna, and erotic images still floated in his mind. _Am I supposed to believe that the both of them had… _Still blurred by sleep and the headache from before, he swung open the door, only to realise Selphie was pounding on it.

"Squall! You won't believe it… You have to come," she dragged him by the hand, heading towards the infirmary. "Ellone's here, and she was found unconscious in the library."

His head sprang up from the news, and grabbed the petite girl by the shoulders. "What did you say? Ellone…?" He thought for a moment, whatever that had played through his mind when he blacked out, all those flashes the past. Ellone had been just a few walls away from him? Then what about the dream… It had suddenly taken a drastic turn from fiction to reality.

"I don't have time to explain, Squall, you just come and see."

*******

"Yo!! Ellone!! You almost had us… We were so worried… What happened…? Are you alright…?" Words scrambled in her head, her subconscious rapidly losing control over her, vanishing like yesterday's dream. Roughly, her visions still blurred from the long sleep, she made up figures of Selphie peering at her, Irvine behind her shoulder, while Zell paced about before Squall's figure leaning at the Infirmary door, his knuckles cracking up and his face betraying a look of concern. Rinoa and Quistis were talking to Dr. Kadowaki, for obvious reasons, her sudden relapse into the subconscious so strongly that she couldn't bear it.

"Hi… you people…" Fluttering her eyes, she slowly sat up on the bed, aided by her friends. Dr. Kadowaki noticed the frail girl posed herself against the metal bed frame, and hurried over to inspect her eyes. Good. They were focused.

"Ellone. Glad to see you better, young girl. We almost lost you there; you were screaming out loud for a second, murmuring and muttering the other second. We couldn't figure out what was going on." The old woman cast a look on her, as if waiting for an answer. She didn't have to wait long. The young woman was ready with her reply.

"It was Uncle Laguna." The group of friends gave a small gasp, but didn't interrupt Ellone. She glanced at the impassive Squall, now looking at her for answers she hated to give.

"I saw Uncle Laguna."

Author's Notes: Yep, this chapter's probably the longest, and I'll try to lengthen the rest of my chapters. And I'm really getting long-winded. Can you guess what I'm writing? It will be revealed next chapter, but please comment if you don't understand what I am writing about. All thanks to Marty for beta-reading this, so I can post this up!

Blessedsilence: Yea, it's the same story from before, but I sorta redid it again, thanks for reviewing… Laters, lol…

Teletha: Thanks for reviewing and putting on your alert… I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you!

Marty: Thanks for reviewing and being the beta-reader for this chapter… Can never thank you enough for this… You wouldn't mind doing it again would you? =)

Pipinfiend: Thanks for reviewing, and hope you find this chapter to your satisfaction!

Beeker: I had been toying with this idea all along, and hope you would continue to read on… =)


	4. Discover

**~~Mistakes~~**

**~Chapter 3: Discover~**

"What do you mean, you saw Uncle Laguna?" 

Six pairs of eyes were focused on Ellone, except for Squall. He couldn't be bothered about Laguna. Why should he be? _If she came just to convince me that I should reunite with my father, she can save her breath and time._

She spoke to Dr. Kadowaki and Quistis. "I would like to talk to you two first. May I? In private?" She tossed her head towards the rest of the group, beckoning them to leave the Infirmary. Quizzically, the group left obediently, but it was evident that they were hurt that Ellone had refused them the truth, yet gave Dr. Kadowaki and Quistis the privilege the rest didn't have. What they didn't know was that Ellone was protecting them instead. They wouldn't have liked the truth at all.

The room was hushed for a while, as Ellone waited for the right moment to speak. "You know, I can return to the past, through anyone's mind. You've always known that. That was why Ultimecia wanted me. So that I can help her to compress time. However, I needed the mind of another person I have known in the past and now in the present. The only few I've known when I was small were Uncle Laguna and the rest. Ever since I knew how to control my powers, I have always tried it on Uncle." The doctor and Quistis hesitantly nodded in unison, unsure of what the conversation was leading to.

She continued. "But recently, whenever I tried to look further, to grasp further, I stumbled back onto a flash of light. I couldn't understand it, but it seems Uncle was trying to block something from me. Something secret. He never keeps secrets from me. This was the first. Whenever I neared it, I get a jot of pain, so I've never tried to probe more."

"However, you guys know that I had something on before this unexpected trip. I had to reconfirm something and try to let Squall get to know Laguna. But I tried too hard, and in the end, I was thrown back. But at least I came back with something from it that would affect Squall's decision in a few days' time." She concluded with certainty.

"Squall and Rinoa might not get to marry if they hear this."

*******

He stood outside the infirmary, trying to absorb the twist of events in the past twenty-four hours. Ellone's sudden appearance, the dream with Laguna and Julia, and not to mention that his Sis had collapsed a little while ago. Something did not seem right, but he couldn't point a finger to the problem. _And you thought a wedding is a blessing. Far from it._ Not after all those things had happened. And what was the point of Ellone telling him about what happened beyond the door of Julia Heartilly's room?

"Hey Squall…" The rest had paced about the corridor, wondering what was happening in the infirmary, but Zell stood in front of him, a worried look flew past his face. "I know you are worried, but you gotta tell us what's on your mind, buddy." 

He shifted his weight onto his other leg, and stared down at the floor. "No, nothing of importance. Some bizarre dream before Selphie woke me up." He veiled his concern, carefully replacing his frown with impassivity. "I'm just glad Ellone's fine."

If Zell was sceptical, he didn't show it. "Don't worry. She's fine. My guess's that she is just tired."

"Yeah." The commander leant back against the wall, and looked towards the infirmary. _What is it you are trying to tell me, Elle?_ At that very moment, the door swung open, revealing the doctor, flanked by Quistis. Behind them, stood Ellone supporting on a mobile bed stand, but the doctor shot her a look that told her to stay on bed. She quietly obeyed, sitting back down.

Avoiding the uncomfortable lack of noise, Quistis turned, speaking to the Commander. "Squall, Ellone would like to speak to you. Inside." 

He rose slowly from the wall, keeping his eyes fixated on the floor, and arms clasped. "Fine. And I would like to hear a few answers from herself." He brushed past the instructor, closing the door behind him. Quistis heaved a sigh, and closed her eyes, crossing her arms. She had stood there for a while, taking deep breathes of air. None had spoken to her, and she didn't want to talk.

Selphie finally tapped on the instructor's shoulder, and glanced up at her. "What's wrong, Quistis?" Worry crinkled the petite girl's face, and Irvine lent her his support by staying close to her. "What had happened, Quisty?"

"No. No… nothing. Excuse me, I've got to make some calls to Esthar." Hurrying, she left, leaving them gaping for answers.

*******

Galbadia Hotel twenty-five years ago. He remembered the twinkling night as he stood with Julia before the window, drinking. Facing her, he watched her sweet tender brown eyes sparkle beyond the brightness of any star tonight. Slowly, his lips descended on her luscious lips, and an instantaneous desire exploded amidst them. His smoky eyes gazed back at her, the couple smouldering with passion. 

No words were spoken. None were needed. Bit by bit, Laguna and Julia edged towards the bed, their motions unhurried. They had all the time they want. Sliding both hands into the sides of her tresses, Laguna took Julia in his arms, slipping into the silky bed covers. Step by step, they bared themselves to each other, and took in the loveliness of their beloved. They were in a world of themselves, dreaming in misty euphoria of love and passion, and then ecstasy…

In the office of the Estharian President, Laguna was glancing at out of the window, after he had hung up the phone with Quistis on the line. He looked at the city skyline of Esthar, and remembering exactly the sense of elation then when he was holding Julia in his arms. He had never forgotten her. Not after what they had shared that night. It was only pity that he could never come back for her. He had to leave when dawn broke, he told her, closing on her with his arms, and promised her he would come back for her to start a family with her. 

He never had a chance. Not long after he left, he heard from his comrades that Julia had married General Caraway. She had never meant to wait for him, and his heart broke. Inwardly, he cursed for his folly in thinking that his goddess would wait for a lowly soldier like him. True, she had been mesmerised by his eloquence and his frankness, but she must have realised he was but just scrap metal that very night. 

And now this. Ellone had to tell him that she knew about him and Julia. And that Rinoa might be his daughter after so many years. Surely Rinoa couldn't be his daughter. The news would kill Squall… and him… Could Julia actually have kept their child? Would she? He desperately wanted to think that Julia had actually waited for him, but he too wanted Squall's happiness. Anything to atone for abandoning the boy at the orphanage. 

He hoped Rinoa wasn't his daughter, and kept his lone tear in place, waiting for the flight to Balamb.

*******

Damn. His fist smashed onto his office's table, threatening to make a dent in the solid mahogany desk, along with the laptop. Squall believed none of Ellone's nonsense theory. He wanted nothing of that. He only wanted Rinoa. Only her.

"OH HYNE!! I won't have it!!" Slamming his fist against the table for the second time, he realised he was affected by the news, whether he had liked it or not. Why hadn't Ellone tried to keep it from him until after the wedding? He couldn't believe what Hyne was trying to do. Separate them? Then why bring them together only to have them split again. _What now? Some kind of macabre joke that is played on both of us? _Fate played with them like puppets, her delight derived from the people's misery…

[Flashback]

They had been alone in the infirmary, but Squall requested Rinoa's presence, and reluctantly, Ellone agreed. She had been strong enough to sit by the bedside, along with the couple on the couch facing her. No words exchanged until Ellone finally placed her arm on Rinoa's lap.

_"Rinny, I haven't reaffirmed this, but I want you to know something." She steadied her breath, watching her own cheat heave a little. Damn, why did it have to be her to break the news? Squall had bore her a look, something that said to be straight to the point._

_"I guess Squall would have seen it with his own eyes, but you should be spared from watching it. Back then, your mother and Laguna had been…"_

_"Cut it out, Elle. That's rubbish. You know…"  
  
_

_"I don't know. All I know was that Uncle Laguna did love Julia, and yes, I suspect that Rinoa was born…" She needn't say further. The sharp gasp from Rinoa, the tightening of Squall's jaw line was all that she needed to see. Both of them knew what she was talking about. All in all, the news was tremendously heavy for both of them to bear, especially at such a moment. Bliss was utterly shattered…_

[End of flashback]

He sank back onto his leather seat in his office, trying fuckingly hard to forget everything. It was tearing at his heart. He was sinking into his bottomless hole, dug by no one but himself. He once thought Rinoa was the only one that could pull him up, but now there was no one left. His life was as meaningless as the one he had eight years ago. Eight years of sheer contentment with Rinoa, walking in the rain with her, finding true love. He needed her… too much just to let her go like that.

His face was buried in his hands, hiding behind the desk, desperately trying to get back the scent she had on his gloves. None. He turned his back to the door and gazed into the dark sky. Out of nowhere, a shooting star flew down, its tail having a spectacular flare. He watched it disappear from his sight, the first time watching it without Rinoa.

"It's beautiful, Squall. Did you see the shooting star?"

At the sound of her voice, he swirled around… Rinoa… His alluring angel appeared before him, walking towards him.

"Did you see it, Squall?" She lifted a finger towards the night sky. He merely nodded, keeping himself at a distance from her. No, he wasn't going to let her hurt him again by leaving him. He had learnt his lesson.

His coldness towards her was apparent, but she couldn't bring herself to blame him. Who could? Abandoned by his father, deserted by his closest sister, and now betrayed by his father's past recklessness. She saw him turn away from her touch, and instinctively, she hugged him from his back.

"Don't touch me, Rin… Don't…" It was all he had, and she hugged him tighter, her tears staining his leather jacket. "I'm not going to let you watch shooting stars alone, Squall."

She was forcing him to give her what he had refused her, embracing him with her whole heart and soul. Trapping him in her wings. Warming his heart. He placed his hand on her tear-stained cheek, wiping the cries away, and it triggered a fierce passion inside him. With whatever strength he had left, he took her in his arms, and a fresh wave of emotion washed over him. He would give up his life for her. 

He loved her more than he could say.

*******

The office was quiet, and Squall picked up his documents from the table, scanning through them and signing them at the end of the paper. Frustrated with all the paperwork, he sheathed his Lion Heart and wrapped his belt around the waist, heading for the training centre. 

Laguna was there. Of all the people he didn't want to see. He half-guessed his so-called father was waiting for him. He was right, as he saw him approach.

"I have to talk to you… Squall…"

"Save it." Bitter sarcasm rang in Squall's voice.

"I know… but you see, Rinoa might not be my daughter…" Shit, why did he have to say it in such a manner? Laguna mentally cursed himself for being so untactful. He could never find a way to talk to his son without offending him in some way or another.

Two Grats appeared in front of them, and Squall immediately leaped into action. Laguna was behind him for support, but he knew his son wouldn't need one. He saw Squall sprint towards the two Grats, slashed the two of them with a Fated Circle, and landed with a little sleep powder still on his jacket. Carelessly, he brushed them off, and walked towards the secret area. Laguna followed.

"Go away."

"Not until I've given you an explanation, Squall."

"I don't need one. Just go away."

"But… You see… I really didn't…" Laguna stuttered, not sure where to begin.

"Hyne!!" Squall was losing his temper at his hesitance. "Just leave me alone!! You can do it, can't you, after leaving me alone for so long?? What's keeping you this time??" Every word was like a needle pricking his very heart.

"You left me at the orphanage, and now you are taking Rinoa away… What do you still want?? Just… Just leave me ALONE!!"

Author's Notes: Thanks to all who have reviewed, and please do read on, because I put a lot of effort into this fic… Thank you.


	5. Explosion

**Mistakes**

**Chapter 4: Explosion**

"Just leave me ALONE!!" he roared, his control over his emotions diminishing. He didn't care anymore. Nothing else mattered. Squall collapsed against the balcony of the secret area. He was tired from all the disturbances. All those obstacles. He hated it. Why did they have to bother him so much?

Laguna edged towards his son, and his eyes levelled with the crestfallen boy. He could feel his agony and his confusion, and he ached to see his son in this state. Part of him wished he could turn back time, wished that he never met Julia, never agreed to go up to her room. Yet, part of him wanted Julia more than ever. He himself was baffled. Too late to do anything to help, and he sighed, wishing that Hyne would be kinder towards his son.

"Just… go away…" his words were now of a whimper, and it was all he needed to persuade Laguna to leave. He would rather see his son strong and defiant than to watch his son's soul ebb away with forlornness.

Slowly, Laguna picked himself up, turning his back away from his son. Quietly, he left the lone secret area, leaving his son's disconsolate state by the balcony. He had to tell Quistis that Squall was dying in the inside. She would be able to help.

No sooner than he had approached the gate of the training centre, he saw his son foolishly hurl himself to the front of a T-rexaur, determined to strike it down. To the monstrosity, it meant a delicious meal, but to Squall, it meant a positive death, and he certainly knew it, having enough experience with that monster.

Taken aback by his son's sudden reaction, he barely had enough time to recollect himself from his thoughts when he saw Squall being flung across the training centre, the T-rexaur still charging at it.

"SQUALL!!"

The lights were dim at the Caraway house; the General lighted a cigar, spewing smoke from his coarse lips. Waiting for his wife to be back. Obviously, she had known he didn't like her to be back so late, but she had purposely angered him, taunted him. He didn't like that. He wasn't going to tolerate her nonsense. He was going to put a stop to her childishness.

He heard a click behind him, the door opening, revealing a ravishing brunette dressed in a pale yellow knee-length one-piece. By gods, was she beautiful, but Caraway could not care less. He wasn't going to let her good looks ease his boiling temper. He wasn't going to let her tempt him.

"Where have you been, my wife?" He was faking a gentle tone.

"I have been to the opera house." She spoke in monotones.

"Are you sure of that? Didn't you go to the hotel?" He cornered her, raising his voice, "or have you been visiting that lowly soldier of mine? Speak!!"

She was adamant. "Why?? Are you jealous I didn't spend the night with you? Oh, you bought me anyway. I am your wife." She crossed her arms, refusing to look into her husband's furious eyes. Husband? My foot!

He noticed that her hairdo was slightly mussed, her pin skewed. "You have been to that soldier, didn't you? Look at your hair!! He messed it up, didn't he?" He smirked, but deep down he was hoping Julia wouldn't say yes, even though he thought so. Julia must have been with that guy. He couldn't see what she saw in him, and can't she appreciate her husband?

"Aren't you jumping into conclusions? The low-roof car mussed my hair. The pin was trapped and it tore off my hairdo. Why you… don't you trust your 'wife'? Or do you just treat her like a possession you bought?" She was blazing with indignity, having been accused of adultery just because of a lousy pin that was out of place!

"Julia!! You!! Liar!! I don't believe any of your nonsense. I knew you were a whore, right from the beginning when you went to bed with him, carrying his child, Rinoa!! And I took pity on you and her!!" He was belligerent, his restrain breaking. Watching his wife's eyes widen with incense, she raised her arms and struck his face so hard…

She was there, watching the scene. Watching her father explode at her mother, then watching her mother striking his face. She cried from behind the stairs she was hiding at…

"NO!! Don't hit my mom!!" Rinoa screamed into the silent night, jerking up on her bed into a sitting position, perspiring profusely despite the cool midnight air.

_You were a whore…went to bed with him… _

_You were carrying his child, Rinoa… _

I took pity on you and her… 

Her mother? Went to bed with Uncle Laguna? So, it was true after all. She was Uncle Lag… no, her father's illegitimate daughter. Was she really that? Or was it just a dream, or was it a past recollection brought up to light by this incident? Rinoa could not decipher right from wrong.

"NO!! I don't want to be his daughter!!" her sudden shout pierced the air just as Irvine started knocked impatiently on the door of her dorm. She heard whisperings between Quistis and Irvine, and felt the worry in their murmurs.

"Rinoa!! Are you alright? Open the door, Rin!!" His voice was urgent, almost pleading. "Look, I'm gonna break the door unless you open it Rin, either way, I'm coming in."

Asking Quistis to step back, he was about to charge at the door when he saw the petite figure stand leaning against the doorframe, her face pale as the waning moon.

"Squall… I…" Her eyes were brimming with tears, she felt like a broken angel without her wings. No, she can't do that to Squall. She can't let him down like that.

"Hush, hush, you can't cry now. Squall needs you badly." He was at the Infirmary.

The jarring sounds of the CRO beeping woke him up to the flashing lights of the infirmary. His chest hurts, his ribs were poking him and he felt bruises all over. Momentarily, he forgot he had courted death fighting the T-rexaur. Feeling a slight warmth over his right arm, he realised it was Rinoa.

"Rinny…" The edges of his lips curled slightly as he saw his angel rest on his arms. He felt no pain now, not when her presence can cure his wounds. Never mind incest. She was never his half-sister. He certainly did not acknowledged it in the first place.

Wait, how did she know he was there? Dammit. Laguna. Him again. Quistis and Irvine too. He wondered who else knew. Perhaps Ellone. Perhaps the whole Garden, talking about his "miscalculated move", or maybe that Rinoa had drugged him unconsciously, only to try bringing him to his death. He winced at the growing pain in his abdomen, where the T-rexaur had jabbed its claws in, his arm twitching, waking the sleeping woman beside him. Damn again.

"Hi sleeping beauty. Had a nice sleep?" he teased the sleepy face, and saw her shake her curls off to the sides. She had a long time adjusting her bearings.

"Squall!! You had us worried!!" she admonished the bed-ridden Squall, and mockingly shook her head in a superior manner, her finger ticking him off. He smiled at her laughing eyes, and wondered when was the last time they had ever been so… carefree. He knew right outside the Infirmary were a long line of meddlesome cadets waiting for the latest update of the Headmaster and his sorceress. But he didn't care. Perhaps it was right he got injured. At lest here they were free in their world.

"Dr. Kadowaki said you are fine already, after the Curagas Quistis cast on you, and the stitches on your chest. Just don't move that much, and AVOID T-rexaurs. Please, I can't afford another heart attack."

"Fine, miss Heartily." Sheer mockery.

"Now what did I tell you about talking back to nurses." She stood at a commanding posture; her hands jabbed at her slender waist, her nose wrinkling like an old maid.

He shrugged. "Meanie," she teased.

"Rinoa." She then beamed him, and he wished for no other peace.

She sat at the stool, watching him fall asleep under the swirling fan in the Infirmary. Thinking about the dream, she suddenly felt that it was nothing. Forget incest. She never meant Laguna as her father. It was just a dream. Something she construed. Caraway had raised her, no matter how impossible he was. Her dream was nothing but a small hurdle. Haven't they crossed bigger hurdles? Haven't they? She decided the dream was nothing she needed to tell Squall.

Incest. Who cares anyway?

He was peeping at her muttering away on her own, sitting on the stool beside the bed. He wasn't asleep; he was just resting, but she couldn't tell the difference. Never mind the difference. He watched his half-sister… no, not half-sister. They had been closer than that. Space, Ragnarok, Time Compression, Ultimecia. They were tens of thousands more difficult than the one problem they had now. Never mind incest. They weren't sisters or brothers. They were each other's soul mate. They shouldn't be bothered by such trivia matters.

Incest. Who cares anyway?

Author's Notes: No!! This isn't the end yet… I haven't thought of a suitable ending, and I still have some explaining to do. I hope it wasn't too cheesy, I think I overdone it… =


	6. Redefinition

**Mistakes**

**Chapter 5: Redefinition**

It had been one long dream. One fantasy he had been dreaming. He dreamt of him leaning against the wall of the Garden ballroom, impatiently waiting for the party to end. He didn't care if it was for the graduating cadets; he just wanted to disappear into the solace of his empty dorm. He would just feel better that way.

The waitress had offered him a glass of wine, and he had taken it, conscious of the way she was looking at his fresh scar. _What are you looking at?_ He had thought, but didn't want to probe further. He glanced away at the floor and she left. _I won't be her friend. I don't want to be anyone's friend._

Then She had appeared. _Not another one. Just go away. What do you want?_

"Hey, you are the handsomest here, want to dance?" He hadn't heard her wrong. She wanted him to dance. She wanted to make friends. Friends? _Just go away. Please._

He ignored her, and looked down to the floor, his hands jabbed into the pockets of his jacket, hoping that his lack of interest would drive her away.

It didn't.

"I bet you'd only dance with people you like." _Wrong. I don't like anyone._ She was doing a chant in front of him, making him like her. _You're going to like me--- _Why had she been so insistent?

He knew he was falling under her spell. She was weakening his wall he had built all his life within just that twinkling of a few seconds. She had charmed him, yet he didn't know her even. Glancing into her eyes, he found something within her that was foreign to him. Passion. Zeal. All those sparks that flew from her, the aura she gave off. He was mesmerised.

He had miraculously let the total stranger drag him onto the dance floor, fully knowing that he couldn't dance. But he could care less. Never had a person tried approaching him like she did. He was an idiot with dancing, she could tell; yet she didn't give up on him. Clumsy as he was, they fell on another dancing couple. He thought she would just walk out on him, but he was once again amazed at how she could retort back so childishly and at the same time seem so elegant. She was a godsend.

She taught him simple steps in dancing, and praised him for being such a fast learner. The truth was that she was the good teacher. He took in whatever she had taught, and learnt it perfectly.

She taught him more than that dance. She taught him to open up his world to beautiful things that he never knew existed. She taught him how to appreciate his existence, how to look at his world with enthusiasm, and to make friends. She taught him how to love, and that was the best present he'd ever received. Her.

She made him realise how important it was to have a person to rely on, to love and to hold. His instincts had made him jump out of the escape capsule into the dangerous space to save her. In timeless space, he had been frantic, but not because he was floating in nothingness, but that he knew he was losing her every minute he wasted. He cared naught for his death; it was better he died with her than to live without his bundle of joy.

In Ragnarok, he had cuddled her in his arms, safe once again. He learnt to treasure everything. He learnt to forget the past and look forward to the future. He learnt to worry less, and to live life to the fullest, just because she was there for him.

Now safe from Ultimecia and in the infirmary, he thought of his half-sister. Not only just that, half-sisters and brothers don't go through such pains to be together. They don't save each other from space only to find that they were going to be trapped too. They don't grab each other out of their miserable solitude and time compression. Hell, half-sisters and brothers don't even share the same mother.

Yet Rinoa was his half-sister, and she had saved him time and time again from self-damnation and eternal loneliness. She was the one he loved. His sorceress. Why of all the coincidence? Could they have made a mistake? Laguna… their father… He was sceptical. He had to find out more…

She had awoken to the sun casting its rays upon the blankets of the tranquil Squall. Sleeping. Careful not to wake him, she soothed her creased nightshirt and paced about the room.

Garden. Has it been that long since they first met? She knew it like it was just yesterday. The smart SeeD uniform, starch black jacket and pants, the emblem of SeeD proudly embroidered on the sleeves. Leaning dejectedly against the ballroom wall and gazing at the darkened sky, watching the shooting star emerge out of nowhere and sail past. She had noticed the falling star too, and pointed at it. He shrugged, refusing eye contact.

_He's so shy._ She had been attracted to him, for no particular reason, finding him isolated at the corner of the grand ballroom. He was exceptionally quiet, just like an outcast, and she wanted him in the action. Her instincts had taken over, and she walked over.

"Hey, you are the handsomest here, want to dance?" _Damn, my instincts are failing me. What a corny pick-up line._ He shrugged, looking away. _My charms don't work on him._

She tried again. "I bet you'd only dance with people you like." _Oh Hyne, where did I learn those? Hell, I'll just go along. _Circling her hands in front of his eyes, she murmured, y_ou're going to like me—_ "Did it work?" she teased. It finally wrought an answer from him. "I can't dance," he shrugged. Exasperated by his reluctance, she decided to just jerk him off his wall. "Come on, I can't be on the dance floor without a partner."

If there was any strength that brought Squall to the dance floor, it was her willpower. Never had anyone been able to get him off the wall, it was as if he stuck himself on that wall with superglue. Yet his superglue didn't work with Rinoa.

"You are doing fine, follow me… One, two, three… one, two, three… Oops…" Squall had lost his step and fell over to the neighbouring couple.

"Hey!! Watch it, will you?" She had stuck her tongue out in defiance, and the couple walked away in irritation.

Turning her attention back onto Squall, she saw the frustration building up, his annoyance welling up in his eyes. "I can't do it." He walked away, only to be pulled back.

"Trust yourself. And trust me." That was all she needed to say, and she saw his confidence building up as they danced. _But I have to go. Someday._ She didn't want to go. In him, she saw fragile heart of his, that all she wanted to do was to hug him tight. They chanced upon a meeting that Hyne decided to break up.

Their dance was perfect, the young infatuated couple, not ready to accept the fact that they were meant for each other. On the dance floor, they circled their partner, twirling around each other's arms, all in coordination. At that very moment, time was not a factor – it was just merely a passer-by, patiently watching them. At that very moment, their ambitions and aims were but a tool to making them meet. At that very moment, nothing else mattered. Just them.

She lay close to Squall's chest, hearing his quickened heartbeat. The ballroom had grown dim, and they peered up to the open sky, watching the glowing fireworks light up the evening. His face was tilted up, and she saw his lips slightly curling to a smile, as though a thousand burdens were lifted from him. Perhaps no one could ever make him that happy. She was honoured, only that she didn't know how she had a struck a fire in him. She needed to teach him to recognise himself.

Space had been a distant memory for her, but there was one thing she would never forget – he had jumped off from his safety cache to save her. She was forever indebted to him. He could have ignored her, and continued with life without her, without his sorceress. He would have been freed from the relentless gossips. But he had saved her. He had wanted to be her knight, to protect her. He had cuddled her and wiped away her tears in the Ragnarok. He had saved her from the Sorceress Memorial. He wanted her by his side.

That was all she needed. Nothing would separate a sorceress and her knight. Not even some silly theory about them been half-sister and brother. Why should they be so affected by that? She was after all a sorceress. But why of all, the coincidence? Let this not be a mistake that would tear apart two people. She had to know the truth.

He had been treading the corridor outside Laguna's room since morning, deeply in thought, trying to be rational and reasonable. _It's past the stage where I should hate him. It's over._ He stopped in front of the door, and hesitantly knocked. _He might not even be in. _The door had opened.

"Squall?" Laguna couldn't register in his mind that his son had come to see him. "Oh!! Come in!" Awkwardly, he scratched the back of his head and ushered Squall in. Watching his son stride in unspoken, he suddenly knew what this was all about. "Squall, I guess I owe you an explanation… And your wounds…" He glanced at his chest where his shirt had covered the huge scar the T-rex had tore apart a few days ago. Squall shook his head, indicating that he was better already.

"You don't owe me any explanations, I just want some facts." He paced about the room, recollecting his thoughts and settled back on the couch.

Laguna had sat down across him, on the sofa. "Just ask."

Squall watched him intently. "I need to know when Julia had given birth to Rinoa."

"That's easy, isn't Rinoa's birthday on the 3rd of March? She was born in your year, Lunar 1205."

"Wrong answer. According to what you had said, you only reach Winhill the year after you met Julia, January Lunar 1205. I would have been born in the year Lunar 1206. But as you just said, I was born Lunar 1205. There is a contradiction."

Laguna saw light in this whole conversation, but he was confused. "You mean… Rinoa isn't really my daughter?"

"Either that, or there has been some major cover-up regarding her birth date. Her birth date could have been altered." He stated.


	7. Falsity

**Mistakes**

**Chapter 6: Falsity**

Dawn was breaking, the reddish orb rising above the sleeping Balamb Plains. She was on her bed, a few pictures neatly placed on her bed as she packed her suitcase, and the lacy white wedding dress spewing all over her bed. _I'll probably never get to wear this again, Squall._ Rinoa turned to the photos, picking them up.

She looked at the yellowish photos of her mother and her father, as the trio had gone out to sightsee. Creases had formed on the photo, but she had still kept it. Her mother was gone, so had her father. And she knew neither of them, not when Julia had withheld so many things from her. And Caraway? No wonder he didn't really care for her.

_I don't know a lot of things, suddenly. I feel lost. Why?_ Because fate wasn't within her grasps. Fate had played a trick on her. She threw the remaining clothes she had in her suitcase, and zipped it up. _Do I really have to go?_ The answer lay within herself. She wanted the truth. She needed it.

The wedding dress was still there, and she lifted it up one last time, cuddling it in her arms, feeling the smoothened silk material once again on her skin, and the tingling feel of the lace that decorated the white cloth. She could only think of Squall. Blinking back another tear that had threatened to fall, she hastily left the dress back onto the bed, bidding one last glance at it, and left the one last thing that she had done yesterday night. She placed the neatly sealed envelope at her dresser in full view from the door. _Goodbye, Squall. If that means that we'll never see each other again..._ She reached for her suitcase still on the bed.

The suitcase thudded softly on the carpet, and she glanced at her dorm one last time. _Goodbye, Squall._ She closed the door.

----------

"Altered? How could her birth date be...?" Laguna was grim.

"The mid-wife could have been bribed by Caraway, it's not glamorous to have a wife that was obviously carrying another man's baby. Especially if the father was a soldier of his then." Squall looked at Laguna directly, and he squirmed in his position, waiting for his son to continue. "The baby could have been a year old before her birth was publicised. That way, Caraway would be spared the humiliation of his wife carrying the flesh and blood of another man."

Laguna was thoughtful for a moment. "That makes sense, I have never seen baby Rinoa with Caraway and Julia in photos on newspapers. Not until she was around four or five. There was a photo on the Galbadian newspaper on the family when they went on a holiday. I simply assumed that Julia didn't want Rinoa to be under the public's scrutiny."

"She couldn't appear in photos then; as a one-year-old baby, she was too big to pass off as a newborn. They had to wait for a few years before Rinoa would start to look her supposed age." Squall stood up from his sofa, and strode over to the glass panels. _Rinoa, she has to be older than me by a year at least._ Glancing out of the window, he leant against the panels and tapped his finger on it, brows fused together.

"Who do you think I can get this information from? A verification of her exact age?" The son turned towards his father.

"I don't know. We could trace back to Julia's midwife, or ask Caraway himself." The older man headed for his phone, and started to dial in a number, only to be interceded by Squall.

"No. Not Caraway. Not yet. Not until I'm sure of facts." There was a knock on the door, but Squall didn't seem surprised.

"Come in, Quistis." Laguna's brow arched, and Squall headed for the door. "I told her to join us. Right now, it's just between Ellone, Quistis, the doctor, you and me. And Rinoa." He nodded tersely at Quistis, and briefed her about what he and Laguna had been discussing earlier.

"I understand, Squall, but how?" She headed towards the coffee machine, still trying to accept the fact that the couple were half-siblings. Lifting a mug to her lips, she turned back to the two men. "Do you want a covert operation on searching for the midwife? We have a couple of trained SeeDs currently off duty..."

"No... I'll do it myself. We can't trust any other people on this. If this leaks out..."

"Then both Garden and Esthar would be affected. Not to mention the rumours about the rising of the next Sorceress War." Quistis added on. "But you are the commander. We can't have you running around doing errands, or so it would seem. The public eye would be on you, Squall."

He fetched a cup of coffee for himself, and took a sip, brows fused in thought. "I don't care, Quistis. It has to be done."

"Then let me take care of it, Commander." Zell stood between the doorframes, his face serious.

"Zell!" Quistis gave a startled cry, and Squall strode over to him, with Laguna trailing behind. "What have you been listening to, Zell? Damn it." He pulled his friend into the room, locking the door behind him.

"Why didn't you tell us all about it?" Still being grabbed by the collar, he looked straight into his commander's eyes, and found sorrow in it. "Squall."

"Let go of him, Squall." Laguna patted on his son's shoulders, trying to free his grip on Zell. "He deserved to know this. Hell, everyone deserved to know. And he's here to help." The commander abruptly released his grip on Zell, pushing the martial artist away from him, and stormed off towards the glass windows. "I can't have everyone knowing about this." His fist curled into a ball, banging hard onto the transparent panels. "Damn it."

"Stop being so hard on yourself, Squall. We are friends, and we want to help, even if aren't receptive." He unlocked the door to reveal the rest of the gang, and Selphie, Ellone and Irvine walked in.

"Great. Now we can have a party over at Laguna's room, and chat about how we are all related in one big fucking circle of connections." He stormed and paced about the room, then faced back out of the window.

"Squall." Quistis strode over to his side and placed a hand on his shoulders. "Look, if we aren't even concerned about you, then we shouldn't be your friends in the first place." She waved a hand at the direction of the rest. "Let them help. It's the least we can do for you."

Silence reined the room for a moment, and that period of time seemed like forever. He didn't say anything, or moved from his position at the window, but stared out looking at the city of Esthar. _They are my friends._ He tried to convince himself. _Rinoa. What is the problem with me and Rinoa and being half-siblings? That I shouldn't let even my friends know? _He could barely feel the numbness in the iron grip of his fists as they continued to pound on the glass window rhythmically.

_I'll... have to... let them know. Finally._ The fist stopped banging on the glass panels, and he turned to focus on everyone in the room. His mind was made up.

"I owe you guys one this time. Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Sis." He strode towards the sofa, and settled down, glancing at the notes he made. "We'll need to plan thoroughly to ensure no information leakage..." He looked up from the paper in his hands, and faced everyone, still stunned and dumbfounded. "What? We can't discuss this if I'm the only one sitting down." It was an awkward situation with the Commander glancing up at them, but only for a moment, as he stared back at them. One brief moment, gratitude flashed past his eyes, but the rest knew, and understood his acceptance of help, and acknowledgement of friends. Consensus among them was reached, and they settled down onto the sofa, as Laguna reached for more coffee for everyone.

"We are behind you a hundred percent, Squall. Go on." Ellone nodded at the Commander, and beamed at him, urging him to continue with the discussion. _For Rinoa, and for you. I owe you two a happy ending._

__

_----------_

__

He stepped into the lush carpets of his office, and closed the door behind him. Things were happening too fast for him to catch up. The proposal, the wedding plans, then the cancellation of that ceremony, and now this one political-cum-personal mess. What a fucking position to be in when you are the Commander of an entire fleet of Garden and SeeD cadets and you want to do something incognito. He reached for his recliner and sank into the lush soft cushion, closing his eyes. If not for sleep, then at least for relaxation and rest from the rapid and sudden turn of events.

Finger wrapped in gloves trailed up to the temples and rubbed against them, trying to ease the tension that was working between his brows. Not completely relaxing, but at least he felt the tire drift slowly away from him, making an effort to breath in and out consciously. He took in a deep breath, wafting in a scent of... what? There was this subtle aroma that floated around him. It smelt like honey, but not exactly, as if it were a flowery like of honey. Jasmine. That must be it.

_Jasmine?_ His eyes snapped open in front of a lamp, oil bubbling merrily above the candle lit jar. "Ellone?" He sat up from the back of the recliner looking at a certain shoulder-length brunette with a green shawl, as she turned to watch him puzzling over the scent-emanating object that she fixed beside the recliner. "Thought you needed something to make you relax, Squall." She dripped a droplet of substance from a bottle into the warm oil.

"What's that?" He shifted his gaze from her to the clay jar.

"Essence oil. Scents for relaxation." She wafted the scent to her nose, and smiled. "It'll do you good, Squall." She let the oil simmer, and sat beside the Commander.

"Bring it away. I don't need it." He started to ease out of the recliner when Ellone held down his shoulders, and wagged her finger at him. "Just sit with me, won't you?" She pushed him back down onto the recliner, and watched him ease the tension in his shoulders as he lay back down again.

"Wasn't difficult, was it, Squall?" She knotted her fingers together and twiddled with her shawl a little, twitching her lips as she saw the faint frown that almost merged her brother's eyebrows together. And she sighed. "I hope my presence here didn't irk you." So many things had happened because of her, and what she had blurted out without realising the repercussions of her actions.

Squall shrugged, and turned away to face the oil lamp. "I didn't get you to get out of my office." His nonchalant reply made Ellone chuckle, and she cupped his cheeks in her hands, staring down into his eyes. "You aren't angry with me?"

"Should I?" _There's nothing much left to be angry at._ "I don't care for anything now." He got out of the recliner, and Ellone didn't stop him as he strode towards his leather swivel chair and draped the jacket that had been on his shoulders over the back of it. "I'm too tired, Sis." Not an ounce of fiery passion in his body. "Too fucking tired out by everything." He heaved a breath, leaning back against the window behind his desk as Ellone strolled towards him.

"Don't give up, Squall. Don't give up on Rinoa." She let her hand rest on his right shoulder, hoping that at some of her own fervour can ease his weariness. "Have faith in yourself, ok?" She nodded at him, trying to pass some of her infectious smile onto him.

"Whatever..." He glanced down at his gloved hands. _Try... to... focus..._ He glanced back at Ellone when the door knocked. Resuming Commander composure, he nodded briefly at Ellone, and then instructed whomever that was at his door to come in.

"I have news for you from Instructor Trepe." He barely winced and looked discomfited, and Squall immediately knew it was bad news. Even Ellone could tell. "She said to give you this." He handed a sealed letter to him, and left hastily.

"Squall..." Ellone began to speak, but he was already tearing at the envelope, trying to reach the letter in it. A hand-written letter in Rinoa's smooth cursive letters, and his heart sank further.

"Let me read it, Squall." She reached for the letter, but he pulled it out of her reach.

"No, Sis."

_Dear Squall,_

_I thought I should tell you that I'd be leaving for a while. Nowhere in particular, just wanted to leave to take a breather. No need to look for me though. I'll be fine. And... thank you, for all the good times we've been through together. Please, take care of yourself when I'm not around. I love you, and always will._

_Rinoa_

* * *

Author's Notes: I've really been procrastinating on this chapter a little too much, to yep, please don't kill me. I'm really been busy... ) Hope you guys haven't given up on this chapter yet!


End file.
